


超市战场

by siol



Category: Toaru Majutsu no Index | A Certain Magical Index
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-10-29 15:34:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20798942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siol/pseuds/siol
Summary: 两个小动物打打闹闹的日常( ੭ ˙ᗜ˙ )੭





	超市战场

**Author's Note:**

> →一个短小的日常片段

“明明黄泉川都叫你在家里好好躺着了，为什么非要跟着御坂出来啊，御坂御坂对你的黏人感到无可奈何。”

“你在说什么鬼话，我怎么可能让你这臭小鬼一个人出门啊。鬼知道你会跑到哪里去玩，到时候又要我出来找，麻烦死了。”一方通行的额头上贴着一张退热贴，让他看起来有些滑稽。

“哎呀哎呀，御坂的信用度就这么低吗，御坂御坂悲伤地捂住了自己的胸口。”

穿着浅蓝色连衣裙和男式衬衫的小女孩兴冲冲地推着购物车横冲直撞，身后跟着一脸倦色的病恹恹的少年。少年皮肤苍白，纤瘦得过分，又拄着拐杖，像是从医院里逃出来的绝症病人。超市里的人纷纷向这对组合投去探究和怜悯的目光。一方通行面无表情，视若无睹，一把揪住兴奋地跑来跑去的最后之作的衣领。

女孩像是被拽住了牵绳的小狗，撒欢一样拧动双肩扑腾双腿，一方通行反被她拖着踉踉跄跄向前走了两步。少年摸向颈间的项圈，“滴”一声响，最后之作被他拎了起来。

“啊，太狡猾了，用能力作弊！御坂御坂大声谴责你的犯规行为！”最后之作双脚腾空，前后挣动着，“御坂御坂要还击了！”

“！喂你要做什——”一方通行话说到一半，就如同被拔掉插座的电视机，骤然哑火，拽住最后之作的手也不堪重负地松开了。

为什么连我的语言能力都要关掉啊混蛋小鬼——！一方通行的手不受控制地抽搐着，表情无比狰狞。

重获自由的最后之作转了个圈，嬉笑着牵起身后少年的手。

“如果想要御坂不乱跑的话，那就要好好拉着御坂哦，御坂御坂提出停战协定。”

一方通行的手心冰凉，然而女孩毫不介意地扣紧了他的手。

“你从哪里学会的这么多花样？”少年觉得自己的左臂简直要麻痹了一样，抽也不是放也不是，第一位罕见地陷入了茫然。

“是某一个妹妹从购买的杂志里看到的，御坂御坂尊重女孩子们的隐私，拒绝向你分享更加详细的情报。”

“每天擅自入侵别人房间的你竟然还有隐私意识。”少年嗤笑讽刺道，又缓缓蜷起手指，指腹轻飘飘地蹭过最后之作的手背。

两个人松松垮垮地牵着手，穿行在货架间。一方通行行动不便，最后之作步子小，两个人的步调倒是奇妙地合拍。

“就好像和家人一起出来购物一样呢，御坂御坂忍不住对目前温馨的场面做出评价。”

“别把我擅自加到你的妄想里去啊。”

“既然一方通行生病了的话，那么今天就由御坂来做饭吧。想吃什么？御坂御坂挺起胸膛，努力摆出一家之主的样子。”

“炸鸡。”少年不假思索地回答。

“……啊！你都发烧了，还想要吃这种油腻的东西，御坂御坂不禁为你的轻率感到痛心。”

“你管我。”


End file.
